This invention relates to the removal of an introducer or cannula from a catheter, pacing lead, or similar item without having to pull the introducer over the proximal end of the catheter, and more particularly to a slitter device that may be used for gripping any one of a multiple number of different outer diameter catheters while the slitter is used for slitting an introducer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,424 to Little there is disclosed an introducer slitter having an arcuate section extending arcuately through at least 180.degree. to extend partially around a catheter, a handle section joined to the arcuate section to extend away therefrom and a radially extending cutting edge for engaging the introducer tube portion as the introducer is pulled rearwardly relative to the slitter.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,901 to Pettit there is disclosed a wire stripper and cutter that includes a handle which has, at one end, a cutting edge and a hook shaped work support member that is pivoted to the handle adjacent to the cutting edge for supporting a cable as the insulation thereon is slit. In one embodiment the knife is adjustable upwardly and downwardly to avoid having to provide hooks of different sizes for cables of different diameters.
Huff, U.S. Pat. No. 2,141,002, discloses a cable stripper having a substantially semi-cylindrical body section that mounts a knife blade and hinge pins pivotally mounting gates to the body section. Finger and thumb pressure on the gates press them to a closed overlapping position while the palm of the same hand abuts against the body portion. A knife blade extends radially inwardly of an angular plate surface that is abuttable against the radial outer surface of the cable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,059 to Wovek et al there is disclosed a sheath remover that includes first and second separable body portions to form a bore to have the catheter extend therethrough and squeeze the sheath so that it extends into the path of movement of the cutting edge of the transversely extending knife blade. The two body portions are held together by a plastic hinge.
In U.S. application Ser. No. 07/757,715, filed Sep. 11, 1991, which is assigned to the same assignee as this application, one embodiment of slitter has a handle member that mounts an arcuate portion for abutting against one arcuate section of a catheter and a flexible strap portion hingedly mounted by the handle section to extend around the diametrically opposite arcuate section of the catheter to clamp the catheter against the slitter arcuate section, said slitter having a cutting edge for slitting an introducer. Other embodiments disclosed therein include a handle section having an arcuate portion and a cutting edge and a clamp member hingedly connected to the handle section to cooperate therewith for retaining a catheter in a fixed position relative thereto while an introducer is being pulled to separate the introducer from the catheter.
In order to provide an improved introducer slitter that may be used for slitting introducers for removing the introducers from any one of many different outer diameters catheters without initially having to be slid over the proximal end of the catheter, and which may be easily held while the slitter is being used, this invention has been made.